I'm Not Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: Mr.CanisOC, no summary cause I'mve got a habit of spoiling things...
1. Dragons and Faries and Wolves, Oh My!

(Disclaimer: Even as we all wish, the book's characters are the author's and myOC is mine! No stealing or Norbert will bite, scratch, and flame!)

Dragons and Faries and Wolves, Oh My!

I rubbed my temples as I left my old home with my pet on my shoulder. The young dragon Norbert, a Norwegian Ridgeback, cooed and nuzzled my cheek tiredly. "I know, Norbert. Now we're leaving for Ferryport Landing. You'll have fun there," I told him softly and added, "Hopefully we'll both fit in."

Three days flight, just to get to New York. An hour drive to Ferryport Landing, right outside New York City. Geez, why don't they put it on the other side of the planet for pete's sake? I'd be happier then, because I wouldn't have had to sit next to a drooling guy who kept looking down at my chest rather than looking at my face. I slapped him the nineteenth time he did that. I'm in a taxi being driven by a guy whose trainwrecked the taxi and keeps falling asleep at the wheel, Mr. Van Winkle, an Everafter. I swear if he--AGH! I slammed on the horn, succeedingly waking him up again.

"Holy Mary Mother of the Lord!" He exclaimed and drove on. He stopped in front of a house and handed me a card. "If you ever need a taxi, just call me," the poor man yawned, fell asleep again until I, again, slammed on the horn, and drove away when I paid and got my stuff out. Norbert stuck his head out of my backpack and smelled the air.

"Ah! You must be Miss Sarah Carver! Come in, dear!" An old woman who smiled nicely and had a German accent beckoned me in. As I did so, a tall, at least seven-foot, man who caught me as strikingly handsome took my jacket. I smiled up at him, he nodded. Must be the butler-type of guy. I noticed, when I came around him, he had a tail.

"Y-you've gotta t-tail, sir!" I squeaked. He looked behind him, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Yes, Miss Sarah. I am an Everafter, the Big Bad--"

"Wolf, wow," I murmured in awe. He blushed more and pushed his tail back into his trousers. I blushed a bit because his hand brushed my shoulder lightly, but it was a smooth enough move. Norbert came out, but shrieked when a large, horse-sized dog barreled into the room. He tackled me, licking my face left and right. I giggled and unsuccessfully tried to push the Great Dane off. "OK, boy, off!"

"Get off her, mongrel," The Wolf growled. The Great Dane whined, but got off without hesitating. "Sorry, Miss Sarah."

"Please, sir, call me Sarah, just Sarah," I told him, taking his outstretched hand and let him pull me to my feet. Suddenly, a flutter of wings and a loud BANG! made me literally jump into the Wolf's arms. "What the heck?!"

"That would be Puck, Sarah," he muttered. "And call me Mr. Canis, or just Canis if you wish."

"Thanks, Canis," I blushed and hugged his neck. A fairy-boy fluttered down and landed next to the stairs. He was wearing an army helmet, had homemade hand grenades on his chest, back, and one in his hand, and was in camouflage equipment. Chimpanzees jumped, screeched, and swung down the stairs. "So, your the famous Puck from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, huh? I've read and heard all about you."

"You've heard of my evilness? Awesome!" He bowed and smiled widely. "Let's go men! One of you give her a reward!" He flew out the door, most of his chimps going after him. Three chimpanzees stood below me holding a few objests. One held a video game called _Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap_. The second held up a notebook for writing and a pencil. The last was effortly holding up a stuffed fox that was too big for his little hands. I picked the fox, holding it tightly in my free arm. I then realized I was still in Canis's arms!

"Sorry, Canis!" I gently jumped out of his strong arms and bowed in apology. He gave me a small smile.

"Dear, he's a strong man. He probably could have held you longer than Puck ever could!" The woman from before patted my arm and led me into the kitchen. "I'm sure you're hungry, _leibling_." I looked up at the familiar German word.

"You just called me darling. Why, ma'am?" I asked.

"Call me Granny Relda, Sarah. I called you _leibling_ because I've known your parents and you for years. I held you when you were a small baby. Mr. Canis here was just a small pup when you came around," I glanced a look at Canis and smiled a small smile. He was standing beside me, and I felt short all of a sudden. "You loved Everafters, they loved you, and you loved magical creatures such as Norbert in your backpack there." Norbert came out from the bag at the mention of his name and cooed.

"Hey there, Norbert. Whose my favorite little dragon? Whose the most special Norwegian Ridgeback in the world?" I cooed back. He squeaked and purred while I scratched beneath his chin. Norbert spread his tiny wings.

"HOLY CRAP! A DRAGON?!" I jumped as two voices combined screamed out in fear and surprise. "He's soooooo punk-rock!" One said. The younger girl with dark hair scurried over to my side of the table with the palm of her hand clenched between her teeth. The blonde sister of the young one walked over cautiously.

"Don't worry, he won't bite hard if he bites you. Unless you plan to kill me, then he'll bite hard," I warned her. She stroked Norbert's little head and he purred loudly, like a large cat. In fact, Norbert was almost the size of a large cat. "Dragons and faries and wolves, oh my!" Everyone laughed, including Mr. Canis, but his, to me, was like a coughing cat. Hey, I think it's cute.


	2. My Little Secret

(Another Disclaimer: I do not own the book and movie characters I will mention in all the chapters I will be writing.)

My Little Secret

"Um, Granny Relda, Canis, Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne? I have something to talk to you about," I've lived in the Grimm household for two months now. I go to school with the Sister Grimm and Puck every weekday. Norbert loves it here. But, I have one tiny flaw (Liking Mr. Canis is not my flaw, by the way.).

"Of course, dear. Let's all go into the living room," Granny Relda ushered us into the room and they all sat down, excluding Mr. Canis and I.

"You might want to sit, Canis," I said. He went to protest but I cut in with, "Sit." He obediantly sat down.

"What is it so important I have to be here and Wolfy over there has to sit down?" Puck complained. Sabrina bumped his ribs with her elbow. "Ow!"

"I'm...kind of an Everafter, in a way," I muttered. Granny Relda didn't gasp like the rest, surprising me a bit. "I'm a Dragoness, One Who Calls Dragons."

"Dear, that is not a fatal flaw like you thought," She brought out my diary and opened it to the page I wrote, hopefully she will not mention the one secret in there I don't want _someone_ to know about. _"Dear Diary, I've been keeping a fatal flaw from the Grimms, and Canis especially. I'm a Dragoness, and that's a totally dangerous job. If I were to hint, or inquire, that I am something else, I'm hoping they won't push me to the edge, the truth. I've been thinking about telling them about why I own Norbert, I got him as my job. My job is to protect dragons from the outside world. People will still kill them, until, like Draco years ago, there could be no more of his kind. Or my kind for the matter. I am in danger every day, and that puts this family in danger, too."_

"I'm so sorry," I burst int tears, craddling my head in my hands. Canis stood and quickly was at my side, rubbing my back in comforting circles. "Go on."

_"The other Dragons, the male version of my kind, are hunting Norbert and I day and night. I cannot sleep without waking to every little creak or squeak of the house. My sensitive hearing even picks up the mice in the backyard. The pixies Puck controls with their wings fluttering everynight. Even Puck's little night-time games with his chimpanzees and fireworks wake me up. I wish I'd never gotten my job as Norbert's protector. No offense to my favorite little Norwegian Ridgeback, but my life is always on the line now. I hate running away. Everytime they find me, I'm in a lif-death situation. Why can't they understand reason? Why won't they leave me alone? _Us_ alone? My life is a disaster since I picked up your egg and you hatched. Now, I feel that my life should not be lived if I'm only running away from my problems. I didn't get training at the academy because I got you at such a young age. Fifteen, and no training to back me up. I'm good with archery, but I cannot use a sword like the Dragons do. I'd die before I could even put an arrow in my bow. I love you so much....Norbert, and I hope your problems are solved with your wings in time. Goodnight, Diary. Princess, Dragoness, Sarah Alvone Carver."_ I was thankful for her changing the name last minute, and I nodded with my tearstained smile.

"Sarah, you could have told us this and we'd understand," Canis whispered in my ear. I shivered, he was so close to me. "I mean, I'm the Big Bad Wolf, and I happen to lose control a lot during an investigation nowadays."

"I could make something to help you control the Wolf," I whispered back. He smirked, and his left eyebrow rose smugly. "If you want me to, that is." I realized the first part sounded flirty, so I got serious. I tend to flirt without noticing at first.

"If it will help me, Sarah. I would love to use it," Canis winked his eye that was hidden from the other's veiw. I blushed, muttering some German words under my breath. He smirked a little less, but he still smirked. I made the potion, let him drink it with a warning of if he was in any pain or something to tell me, and nothing happened. Well, except the fact it looked like he'd eaten a sour lemon. I giggled and patted his arm.

"Thank you, Sarah. I feel his control over leaving my body leaving me completely," Canis smiled slightly and got up. "I'm going to meditate now."

"Good day, Canis," Everyone said to him.

"Well, now you all know one of my little secrets," I commented, watching Canis walk out of the room.

"Girls, Puck, go on and go play outside," Granny Relda said. Puck grinned widely as he followed two scared Grimm girls outside the house. "Why is Canis's name here: _I love you so much, Canis, and I hope I can help with your Wolf problem soon_?"

"Oh, um...," I blushed, twiddling my thumbs together. "About that, uh. I kinda have a little crush on him."

"Hm, it's okay, Sarah," Granny Relda sat next to me and wrapped one frail arm around my shoulders. "He's a fine man to love, and that's just what he needs. He needs _you_, Sarah. You can help control the Wolf inside him like you did just minutes ago."

"Really? But...how would I tell him when I don't know him well?" I asked.

"I've set up a little dinner-date for you two in three days. I'll go with you tomorrow to pick out something nice to wear while Jacob takes Canis," She paused. "Hopefully the boy won't annoy Canis too much, then we'll need some more of that...what was the potion called, if it has a name?"

"Wolf's Bane," I replied.

"Yes, the Wolf's Bane. We'll need more of that, just in case."

"PUCK! YOU STUPID FLYING FAIRY-BOY!" Oh, dear. Puck's driving poor Sabrina up a wall. I wonder how they fell in love?

"Granny Relda, can Puck and Sabrina come to my room after Sabrina takes a couple of showers? I need to ask them something," She nodded. They were called inside and we all went up the stairs to my room. "Puck, Sabrina, how did you two fall in love? Or, how did you realize your feelings for each other?" They looked at each other and Sabrina smiled. Puck smiled a bit, too, but it looked lopsided.

"I kissed her one day and she fell in love with me. She was totally angry when Moth tried to take me away from her," Puck's hand picked a couple of leaves out of Sabrina's blonde hair. "I fell in love with her, too. I've saved her countless of times and no matter what, I still love her."

"Thanks, fairy-boy," Sabrina smiled.

"Your welcome, goldy-locks," Puck smiled back.

"Thanks you two, I just was curious because you drive her up a wall every single day," I shooed them from my room and thought of how the next two days will go.


	3. Shopping With A Grimm

Shopping With A Grimm

"Um, Granny Relda? What are we shopping for in a small dress store owned by Cinderella's crazy fairy Godmother?" I asked, looking around at the expensive dresses. "She's crazier than I thought."

"Ah, yes," Granny Relda picked out a black dress that was knee-length and held it out to me. "Try this on for me."

"OK," I shrugged, it was black at least. The crazy Godmother showed me to the dressing-rooms and let me get changed. I came out and twirled for Granny Relda, who giggled. "How do I look, Granny Relda?"

_"Vunderbar,_ _leibling,"_ She replied with a smile. "Now, let's go find some stockings and shoes for you." I jumped for joy, no more crazy fairy Godmother yapping in my ear!

"Yay!" I squealed. Granny Relda paid the crazy Godmother, who offered to change the black to a high-lighted purple. I'm never coming here for dresses again, that's official. The shoe-store we stopped in front of was called Rachel's Doodle Shoe Store (It's 4 RachyDoodle ^.^, my friend) and I smiled. I used to haven an Everafter Vampire friend named Rachel. A young woman passed by the window, and I took a double-take of her. No, it can't be Rach. Her hair, long and dark, was the same. Dark eyes widened when she noticed me, and a smile broke out on her face.

"Sarah!" She exclaimed and gracefully bound out of the store. The darkening sky posed no threat for her, for dusk, twilight, and dawn were her best times to even step and see the sun. The Vampire tackled me, and we laughed together. "You're back!"

"Of course I'm back, Rach," I hugged my friend and smiled widely. "We need your help to find the perfect high heels to go with my black dress." She hopped off the ground, dragging me with her with no problem at all, and ran into the store.

"Whoa, Rachel," I giggled. "What's the rush?"

"I've saved these for you in case you ever came back and needed heels," Rachel disappeared behind the counter. Moments later, she came out with a black shoebox. "There my great grandmother's long lasting high heels. They survive forever, and I want you to have them." I was handed the box, and opened it. A pair of high heels, strikingly white, molded into the same black that was on my dress. I looked up at Rachel and felt tears, happy ones, come to my eyes.

"Thanks, Rach," I hugged her, Rachel hugging back. "This means so much to me."

"So, what's the occasion?" Rachel asked, wiping one of the tears away and made me smile.

"Um," I blushed, twiddling my thumbs again. "You know who Mr. Canis is, don't you?" Rachel nodded and tipped her head to the side. I made the "you know what I'm talking about know, girl" look. She blinked, and then realized what I was talking about.

"You're going out with Canis?! Holy crap," Her heavily British accent (Do you have one? Sorry if I'm wrong!) escalated a bit. "Have you gone out before? Have you been with him long? Have you kissed yet?" The last question caused my blush to do the same as her tone.

"Rachel, we haven't gone out before or have been together like that and no, we haven't kissed because he doesn't know I like him like that," I whispered in her ear. She smiled and patted my head.

"Well," Rachel started. "Good luck with the Big Bad Wolf!"

"I've got him under control with the Wolf's Bane potion, don't worry," I smiled back at her, hugged her once more, and added as Granny Relda and I left, "I'll call you later, I live with the Grimms now!"

"Alrighty! I'll visit you on Thursday night!" Rachel replied, waving at me. I waved back.

"So, did you have fun shopping with a Grimm who knows fashion?" Granny Relda asked.

"Of course, Granny Relda," I got into the car with her. "Of course."

(RachyDoodle, this is dedicated to you! Don't worry, you'll be in the chapter after the next one! Sorry if it's short, guys. I'm trying not to rush. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or the Sister's Grimm.)


	4. Dinner Date with the Big Bad Wolf

(Disclaimer and WARNING: the WARNING is for RachyDoodle, do not faint when you see who ur going to the movies with. Disclaimer is that I own nothing except my OC.)

Dinner Date with the Big Bad Wolf

"Granny Relda," I looked down at my dress and whimpered. "Are you _sure_ I look good?"

"Yes, child," Granny Relda motioned for me to keep still. "You look perfect. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Of course he'll like it," Rachel popped in and handed Granny Relda a hair clip that suited my outfit. "You look perfectly fine, and that's how you'll do, too. Perfectly fine, Sarah."

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled and helped Granny Relda position the clip into the ponytail I had.

"Your welcome, Sarah." They replied in unison. Then they giggled.

"I'm going to check on the man." Granny Relda left Rachel and I to chatter on and on about how we thought I'd do and what Canis would do. She came back moments later with a digital camera in her hands. "It's time, girls. I have to get pictures!" I groaned but held still when Rachel whispered a funny saying in my ear. She looked good in her own dress, too. She was going to the movies with a cute Russian kid named Chekov, to see the new Transformers movie. Canis was taking me to a nearby restaurant that wasn't too fancy, but it was sweet enough. Granny Relda giggled as I went down the stairs after a moment after Rachel and she went down. I was slowly walking down, like Princess Mia in the Princess Diaries. Canis, as handsome as he was usually, was dressed in an expensive looking tuxedo. I nearly let my jaw drop seeing him. Granny Relda, Rachel, Puck, Sabrina, Daphne, and Uncle Jake smiled and the two men winked. I blushed, looking down. I felt someone wrap something around my shoulders and glanced up to see Canis giving me his jacket like a gentleman. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back down at me. We locked eyes, and everything and everyone disappeared for a moment. No one was in the room with us when I looked into his gray eyes. Someone called my name, waking me from my thoughts.

"Sarah, have fun." Rachel whispered, winking and smiling widely at me. "I know you will." She'd already seen what happens, go figure. She reminds me of Alice from Twilight, the future telling vampire. I grinned anyway and walked out with Canis. The limousine that was waiting for us must have been conned from Charming, the ex-mayor of Ferryport Landing. I rolled my eyes, I can't believe he's still rich. Canis opened the door for me, waited for me to get in before slipping in beside me, and closed the door. We arrived at the restaurant minutes later, Canis taking the jacket and his own to leave on the hook. Most of the male Everafters in the restaurant were paying attention to me, not the person I was with. That is, until they were growled at. An animalistic growl from the Wolf. A familiar song by The Romantics: Talking In Your Sleep, played on the speakers as we sat down and ordered our food and drinks. I sighed, wishing Canis knew my feelings. He was staring at me, and surprised me when he spoke.

"You do talk in your sleep, you know." He muttered. I blushed.

"What have I said?" I asked.

"I believe you should know the answer to that yourself, since you're hiding it right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Speak what's on your mind, Sarah."

"Oh...um...uh..." I stuttered, fumbling on how to tell him.

"Spit it out, Sarah." He was amused, but curiosity was in his gray eyes, too.

"I love you!" I blurted it out loudly enough for the whole restaurant to go silent, except my ragged, surprised breathing and the music. I felt embarrassed and ashamed, tears coming to my eyes already. I lowered my eyes to the table, tears slipping down my cheeks. A single finger lifted my chin and head, my eyes meeting the gray ones of Canis.

"I've heard so." Canis whispered. In the middle of our dinner date, he leaned over the table and, using his lean seven-foot-tall body to his advantage, managed to reach me with barely lifting from his seat and kissed me. I felt surprise, love, shock of him loving me back, and that one spark that ignited a fire. My eyes closed, and I smiled into the kiss. He left my lips, only to peck them once more and make room for our food. The wine that came was neither of our drinks. Red wine, almost as red as dragon's blood, was set between us. I looked around and saw a familiar, Vampiric smile. Rachel and Chekov stood near the door of the restaurant, smiling. I winked at her, she winked back and gave me the thumbs up. I, under the table as I looked back at Canis's curious and wondering about the wine gray eyes, gave it back.


End file.
